


Burning Bright

by Kira_K



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Blind!Thranduil, Blindness, Disability, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blind!Thranduil's thoughts through The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OKami_hu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/gifts).



> Blind!Thranduil is inspired by Aiffe's post on tumblr: http://aiffe.tumblr.com/post/70264082311/what-do-your-elf-eyes-see-so-basically-i-had
> 
> Title from the poem The Tyger by William Blake

His realm is invaded by the darkness. The irony isn’t lost to Thranduil even as he orders his captain to clear the woods. Tauriel does her job. Legolas compliments her skills, describes the deadly way she fought and killed. Thranduil listens carefully (as always) and notices the way his son’s tone softens, how he seems to linger at her grace, her victorious smiles. 

(They are both used to this. Legolas speaks of all he sees and Thranduil listens.)

Thranduil is unsure about this new development. If only he could stare into Taruiel’s eyes and judge her for himself! But that is not to be. He discourages Legolas carefully – he would never alienate his son but he wants them to be sure. He doesn’t mince his words to Tauriel – if their feelings are stronger than his disapproval then they can have his blessing. He remembers fighting with his own father for his right to be happy; before the dragon, before the Last Alliance. 

(Tauriel sounds discouraged. Perhaps it was not meant to be.)

The dwarves are still annoying. Their memories are flawed and they can only repeat their grievances; reasonable words don’t reach them. Thranduil does not need to know their secret language to understand he is insulted; there isn’t going to be any alliance today as the pure venom in Thorin’s tone makes it abundantly clear. 

(He remembers the brightness of the jewels the dwarves showed him. They were the only bright spot in that darkened cave Thror called home.)

The dwarves escape and orcs come and the Shadow is awake— and Legolas leaves without a word, going after Tauriel. A perfect ending of a perfect day, Thranduil thinks. He has no tears; he cannot weep. 

Thranduil worries. He strengthens his borders against the Spiders who come again and again.

(He knows his son’s skills; no mere orc could best him but orcs are cunning creatures once properly ruled and they can make traps work. No elf is immune to the blade or arrow. He only hopes that Tauriel is watching Legolas’s back.)

Then the foolish dwarves awaken the dragon. 

Thranduil dreaded this moment for the last sixty years. (He fears the fire as the whipped dogs fear the crack.) It gives him no satisfaction to have been right.  
Legolas is still outside with Tauriel and Thranduil amasses his army calling forth any who would come. 

(Look at my realm, he explains to his advisors, look at the woods. Then imagine the fire of the dragon - hot enough to melt skin, and bone, and iron - and think about the burning forest. We need to march forth before the dragon comes here. We need to either die by its flame or kill it; either way we need to protect the Greenwood and those who stay behind.)

He is scared and leaving his palace for the first time in sixty years. He can feel the sun’s warm rays on his skin. He can feel the light breeze and the growing darkness at the Southern border. He orders a dozen warriors to take care of the spiders and another dozen to scout ahead and report all they see. 

He sits atop his mount (a magnificent beast, they told him) and fears the burning brightness of the fire. 

~end~


End file.
